Nanolaminate materials have become widely studied over the past several decades. As a result some desirable advanced performance characteristics of those materials have been discovered and their potential application in numerous fields recognized. While the potential application of nanolaminated materials in numerous areas, including civil infrastructure, automotive, aerospace, electronics, and other areas, has been recognized, the materials are on the whole not available in substantial quantities due to the lack of a continuous process for their production.